


Fox, Fox, Lion

by Jory0994



Series: Of Foxes and Magic: Now With a Side of Smut [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding, Cat Dick, F/M, Impregnation, M/M, Nonhuman Characters, a wild boar dies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: A Hunt is needed for a animal based supernatural to get pregnant. Fox-spirit couple Verstael and Sasha Besithia would *like* their human lover to join them, but not as food....





	Fox, Fox, Lion

Resting his arms on the porch railing, Cor's lips twitched as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and soft hair and even softer fur nuzzling against his back. The scent of ozone and metal shavings let him know it was Verstael, as five fluffy golden tails wrapped around his leg. His smirk widened as he felt Ver's hand snake up towards his coffee.

Verstael pouted sleepily up at Cor when the coffee was moved out of his reach as his boyfriend turned just enough to pull Verstael in front of him. "You know the rules Ver." Cor rumbled, infuriating smirk stretched across his lips. He pretended to sigh. "Kisses before coffee." He looked up through his eyelashes. "So are you going to kiss me, Lion?"

Cor caught Ver's lips almost before the taunt finished passing his lips, coffee carelessly set on the table as Cor wrapped his arms around Ver and hauled him up onto the railing. Just so he didn't have to bend down so far. It had nothing to do with how easy it was to press himself between his boxer clad legs.

Verstael moaned into the forceful kiss, sliding his hands up Cor's bare chest to wrap around his neck. Cor had been initiating things between them much more often for the past few months, not as hesitant with Sasha and him. It had led them to wonder whether he would be willing to go a step further with them. Verstael gasped as Cor's fingers gently dug into the fur at the base of his tails, cock suddenly at full attention.

"What a pretty picture to wake up to." Cor heard Sasha say in a delighted voice. He pulled back from Ver, running a soothing hand down his side as he whined in protest. He tugged her to him, pulling her against them and caught her lips in greeting. Ver followed, barely giving her time to breath . "She broke the rules." Ver murmured, balancing against his chest. "We should punish her." Cor hummed in contemplation, hand sliding up Sasha's bare thigh, not covered by the sheer silk of her robe.

"Maybe after you two tell me what's got you so nervous." Sasha tensed, freezing in the act of wrapping her arms around Cor. She relaxes when he runs a soothing hand down her back, her tails twitching, then gathers her courage. 

"We love you, you know that right?" She asks tilting her head up to meet his eyes. He blinks in surprise but nods. "I love you both, too." He said with his usual blunt honesty.

Cor watched as his two lovers traded glances, wondering what was worrying them. There haven't been any calls, so Prompto and the rest of the Besithia Clan was fine, as were Cor's friends. "Do you want to have a baby with us?" Ver blurted out, before covering his face with his hands, blush crawling down his chest. He blinked. "You know I'd love any child of yours."

"We mean  _ with _ us." Sasha said as Ver watched his face through his fingers. At the confusion on Cor's face he pulled his hands away to explain. "We want you to do it." He said, meeting Cor's eyes that were slowly dawning with realization. "Join us in the hunt and breed our mate." He added licking his lips.

"You don't have too, it's alright if yo-" She was cut off by a fierce kiss, Cor pulling her off her feet. She gasped as she clung to them and Cor took advantage, deepening the kiss. " _ Yes _ " he almost growled, barely sounding like the human he was. She panted for air, dazed, as Cor turned and gave Ver a kiss as demanding as hers had been.

They did not have sex right then, though all of them yearned for it. Instead they pulled apart, all of them flushed and breathless. They were all riding high on the magical instinct they had awoken when they agreed to a mating hunt. Cor's own innate magic syncing up with theirs, easily drawing him into their instincts. They all wore the least amount of clothes possible and only carried long knives. They hunted through the forest and, just before noon, using teamwork took down a full grown boar with no magic, only blades.

Caught in the instincts as they were it was a work of moments for them to tear open the boar with their claws and share the bloody meat. Ver dropped a Port-key on the boar, sending it to the freezer, as Cor pulled Sasha too him in a claiming, demanding kiss. He licked the blood off his lips as he felt himself become hard, remembering his and Sasha's first mating hunt, how wanton she had been under him. 

Sasha whined as Cor stopped kissing her, Ver pressing up against her back and forcing her closer to Cor. Cor kissed Ver over her shoulder and she writhed in between them, the Hunt having revved her up. She was already dripping. She whined again as Ver teleported them to their room in the cabin.

Cor rocked against Sasha as she wiggled, hand still caught in Ver's hair as he kissed him demandingly. He pulled at her skirt, glad it was only a wrap as Ver untied her bikini top. He pushed Ver's shorts to the floor then him down on the bed. He caught Sasha's lips again as Ver's hands came up to her hips.

Ver slid his hands up his wife's hips, nuzzling at the small of her back and whispering a spell to conjure lube. Cor slid down Sasha's front, kissing all the way, as he drizzled the lube on her crack. Carefully, but eagerly, he rubbed his fingers into her slowly. He rubbed around her anus slowly as Cor hitched one leg over his shoulder. He pressed the first finger inside of her as Cor licked deep and slow into Sasha's cunt.

Sasha moaned as she braced herself on Cor's shoulders. Cor was licking determinedly, lapping every bit of her juices as he could, and Verstael was finger fucking her ass, scissoring her open. She gasped as Ver stopped and removed his hand gently. She whined when Cor pulled back and then held on as he picked her up completely. She started chanting their names when she felt a hot and blunt cock against her ring and clawed at Cor's back as they settled her on Ver's lap, his solid cock pressed deep inside her.

Cor stopped to stare at the beautiful picture the two blonds made in his bed as he shucked his pants. Sasha was flushed with her legs held up by Ver, who had his cock in their mate and was just as flushed. Sasha was begging for one of them to do something, trying to pull him closer or move her hips. Cor clamped his hands down to hold her still and leaned over her to kiss Ver. He then thrust inside Sasha with a solid, forceful movement.

Ver moaned into Cor’s mouth as Sasha bucked between them and again when Cor started a punishing pace. He drove Sasha into him with every thrust, practically using her to fuck Ver. Cor never stopped kissing him, hand in his hair holding him in place.

Sasha shrieked and yipped in pleasure as she was fucked between her mates, Ver's hand wrapping around the base of her tails, sending jolts of pleasure up and down her spine. One of Cor's hands found a breast and started playing with her nipple, drawing a pleased gasp. She felt the power building but dismissed it as the Hunt taking.

Cor growled deep in his throat, not noticing when it became too deep to be human. He also didn't notice the lion tail sprouting from his tailbone as he continued to breed his mates. Unaware of the claws and ears sprouting along with eyes going slit and his teeth shifting, He was too caught up in the new instincts demanding that he plant his seed in them. 

Ver felt the shift in the air and dazedly opened his eyes to watch Cor's pupils slowly turn cat-like. "My mates,  _ mine _ " He felt more than heard Cor growl and he felt something inside him go slack as he was claimed. His eyes rolled up in his head as Cor spoke of breeding them, how perfect they were underneath him. He could do nothing but clutch at his lovers as Cor claimed them.

Sasha came with a scream as she felt Cor grow spurs. They latched inside her with delicious sharpness as Cor came inside her with a growl. "Yes, yes, yes" She chanted as he continued to fuck her, his new nature meaning he didn't become soft yet. She mewled and writhed in pleasure as he came again and again, holding on to his shoulders and pulling his hair as he bred her.

Sasha was practically sobbing by the time Cor slowly pulled out of her. He soothed her gently, admiring the teeth marks and bruises he'd left on her skin. She whimpered as they rolled her over so Ver could slide out of her as well. Cor smoothed her sweaty hair from her face, pressing a soft kiss to her head as he covered her with the sheet. "Just rest until I'm done with our mate." He murmured, drawing a curious sound from Ver, who had started to clean up.

Ver blinked when Cor said he wasn't done, dazed a bit from how long they had lasted. "Cor?" He asked, easily tilting his head up when Cor put his fingers under his chin to accept the sweet kiss. He swallowed when he noticed Cor's cock had already became hard again. "Turn over." Cor ordered, sending a shiver down Verstael's spine as he automatically obeyed. 

Sasha watched sleepily as Ver instinctively presented himself to Cor, ass in the air and tails lifted in an invitation. She watched as Cor slowly opened Ver up and her husband slowly sink into being the wonderfully submissive fox he wasn't usually. It was normally a lot more difficult to get Ver in the right headspace. But now, with the voice Cor was using and them riding the Hunt high, Ver slipped into it easily.

Cor only prepared Ver enough that he could fit the tip of his cock in. He smacked Ver's thigh sharply when he tried to move back and then gripped the base of his tails firmly. Ver let out a little bark of surprise, and went limp. With a growl of pleasure Cor slid his well lubed cock firmly into his lover, pulling a long low moan. Cor leaned forward enough to press a kiss to Ver's back and then started  _ thrusting. _

"I'm going to breed you until it takes, over and over again, until you are both heavy with my kits." Cor murmured in his ear. Ver panted for breath and squirmed, hands clawing at the bed. He froze when Cor's hand tightened on his tails and cried out when he thrust harder. "Ah!, oh gods!" he sobbed as he felt Cor's spines catch him. Cor growled against his neck in pleasure. 

Cor was still growling as he came inside Ver, and then upped his pace, grinning when his mate screamed in pleasure. He took his time, coming inside him again and again. He noticed Sasha watching with hazy eyes and a pleased grin. The sheet had fallen off and he could see her reddened vagina, still slick with his come. Ver shrieked when he picked him up, angle awkward but temporary. Sasha cried out in surprise as he shoved Ver's face into her pussy.

"Clean our mate up Ver" Cor purred into his lovers ear. "Clean her out for me so I can have her again." He reached out and pulled Sasha into an upright position, watching her face as she cried out in pleasure. Ver licked eagerly as Cor kissed Sasha desperately, coming inside Ver again.

Cor lived up to his words and fucked them for the entire night and well into the next day. He took them over and over, both together and apart. His new instincts demanding that he claim his mates and put kittens in them. Cor was purring as his instincts finally calmed. He pulled both his trembling, fucked and wrung out lovers to him, on resting on either side of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Further information:  
> Verstael is a five tailed fox, with lightning, metal, nature, poison, and stealth affinities.  
> Sasha has three: Fire, Sight and stealth  
> Cor's Chimera blood woke up when the right instincts were hit.


End file.
